


Breezango drabbles

by pansexual_carmella



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Closeted homophobia, Crushes, Cuddling, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_carmella/pseuds/pansexual_carmella
Summary: Just some prompts I got on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Breeze and Fandango just became a team, and they're like DUDEBROS but Dango being really affectionate (Dango is literally to touchy touchy lovey lovey) confuses the hell out of Breeze and he ends up having a huge crush on him and he's just so awkward pls (bonus points if Dango is just completely oblivious to it all)

"Hey Tyler.” Fandango says looking up from his phone. Tyler looks over to him, taking another bite out of his cookie. “Hmm?” He hums back.

Fandango chuckles and walks over to him, brushing some hair out of his face and cupping his cheek. Tyler looks confused, eyes sparking with curiosity. Fandango’s thumb then brushes against the corner of his mouth, swiping away some crumbs and chocolate.

Tyler was so taken off guard by the intimate gesture, he unknowingly leaned into the touch, staring at him intently. “How do you think our debut as a tag team will go?” Fandango asks, tracing a finger along Tyler’s jawline.

“Huh?” Tyler says before leaning away from the touch a bit, face warm. “I think it’ll go pretty good…” He says a bit mindlessly before shaking his head to get his thoughts together. “Because… I mean, who can boo someone as gorgeous as you- I mean us?” He says cursing himself for his stutter mid sentence.

Fandango laughs and nods. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be worried.” He says smiling before standing up. “I’m gonna go take a shower. If you need me just call.” He says before spinning around impressively and walking off.

Tyler’s face still tingled from where his hands had touched him. He knew his face was red, he could feel it. Fandango’s odd and intimate gestures were throwing him off. And worse, Tyler liked it.

He was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler hates being sick because his boyfriend is super gushy.

Tyler hated being sick. He hated the coughing, the sneezing, the headaches, the doting boyfriend that gushes over your sneezes…

Oh yeah. That last one got on his nerves. A million times Fandango tells him he sneezes like a kitten. Tyler knows he does. And hates it, especially when Fandango keeps gushing over it.

Just then he sneezes again, and rubs at his nose with a tissue. Fandango walks into the room with some soup and another tissue box. “Its about damn time.” Tyler says squinting at the other man.

Fandango chuckles and hands him the bowl of soup carefully, bot wanting to spill any. “Someone’s not a happy camper..” He jokes while putting the box lf tissues next to him. Tyler gives him a look, before huffing.

“You know I hate being sick.” He says before eating a spoonful of the soup. “And it doesnt help that you gush over my sneezes and almost everything else.” He says continuing to eat the soup.

“You know your sneezes are adorable. You’re just so cute and grumpy when you’re sick.” He says smiling, earning a roll of eyes from Tyler.

“And that’s why you like when I’m sick? Bacause I’m cute and grumpy? I’m always cute and grumpy!” Tyler exclaims swatting at Fandango. “You have got to have another reason.”

Fandango laughs and sighs. “Alright. My favorite thing about you being sick is I get to bathe you.” He says. Tyler almost spit out his soup he was eating.

“But- we always take showers together!” He says. “You never let me wash you, so when you’re sick a insist on washing you. Every part of you by myself..~” He says winking at Tyler and running a hand up and down his thigh.

Tyler’s face was red and he groaned. “You’re so lucky I’m sick or I would jump you right now…” He says looking at him. “I dont mind getting sick Tyler~” He says.

And let’s just say… They both had to call in sick for work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets mad when him and Dango have to share a bed.

"I can’t believe we have to share a bed.” Tyler grumbled as he carelessly tossed his bag across the room. Fandango looked to him, raising an eyebrow. “What’s so wrong with us having to share a bed?” He asks.

“It’s- I- we..-” He starts before sighing. “We’re not gay, Dango.” He says simply. Tyler noticed that Fandango was a bit surprised when he said that, but he shook it off and raised his brow again.

“I mean… There’s nothing really wrong with that…. R-right..?” He asks cautiously. Tyler huffs before turning to face the other man. “No. There’s nothing wrong with it but… We’re not gay… Putting us in the same room… It’s not like we’re lovers Dango…” He says looking off to the side and crossing his arms.

“No one said anything about that Breezy. Now lets get ready for bed.” He says before getting up and walking to the restroom. Tyler reluctantly followed him, repeating the same thing. “We’re not gay..”

 

Abd that’s when Fandango spun around and grabbed his shoulders. “Tyler. What’s wrong with sharing a bed?? No ones gonna think we’re gay.” He says firmly. Tyler looks down before mumbling. “People already think we’re gay….” He huffs. “They call us names Dango. Faggots, all of that stuff..” He says before rubbing his temples.

“You know what Dango.. Nevermind.. I’m gonna go get ready to sleep..” He says walking off. And Fandango was left staring at the floor in thought. ‘People really call us those things..?’ He thought.

It was gonna be a long night.

 

~15 minutes later~

 

Fandango had been laying in bed shirtless for about 10 minutes. Tyler was brushing his teeth and letting his hair down. He finally started walking over to the bed, before settling down far away from Fandango. Fandango sighed before turning off his lamp. “Night Breezy.” He says closing his eyes.

“Goodnight Dango.” He says simply. He thought things would be good from then on, but the next hour and a half were nothing but awkward silence. He guessed Tyler had been asleep for awhile, because he had just softly started snoring. Hell, Fandango was tired himself. He could barely keep his eyes open.

He turned on his side to see Tyler at least halfway off the bed. He moves to pull Tyler next to him, chuckling when the younger man buried his face into his neck. Tyler then moved a hand to the back of Fandango’s head, then draped a leg over Fandango’s waist. A deep chuckle left his mouth before leaning down and kissing the top of Tyler’s head.

And suddenly, he could sleep. He was contented. And so he fell into a deep, deep sleep.

 

~Morning time~

 

Tyler woke up to the smell of cologne and the feel of curly hair under his fingers. He then opens his eyes and realizes he was cuddled up to none other than Fandango, who was smiling down at him.

“Mornin’ sunshine..” Fandango says huskily. Tyler’s face went red as he pushed Fandango off of him. “W-what?? Why were we-?”

“You were like.. Halfway off the bed. So I pulled you closer to me…” He explains before stretching himself out. Tyler huffed and hit Fandnago with a pillow. “Ugh! Now everyone’s gonna think we’re gay Dango!!” He says before yelping when Fandango pulled Tyler into his lap.

He leaned in a places a kiss on Tyler’s lips. And much to his surprise, Tyler was kissing back. Fandango pulled back from a kiss dazed Tyler, before whispering huskily in his ear.

“I don’t mind gay..~”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt where its Tyler's first time on top so he's kinda clumsy and awkward

“Breezy what are you doin’?” Dango asks a bit breathlessly as he looked up at the flustered and awkward Tyler on top of him. “I’m trying to- hold on Dango…” He says before shifting around a bit.

Fandango groaned as he sat up and tried to help Tyler into position. He gasped as Tyler immediately shoved him back down by his shoulders. “I got this Dango,” Tyler growls a bit before finally getting into the correct position.

“You sure? Because you seem- ohhhhhh~…” Fandango says sentence cutting off into a moan as Tyler pushed into him.

“Holy shit Dango….” Tyler moans as he was swallowed by Dango’s warmness. Fandango’s breath sped up in anticipation, getting more excited as Tyler pushed deeper inside of him.

“Oh.” Tyler says smugly, slightly startled by how husky his voice was. “You like that~?” He asks teasingly, hips rocking slowly. Fandango moans softly, hips bucking some. “Yes… Fuck Tyler.. Yes…” Fandango moans.

The sight in front of Tyler is absolutely breathtaking. Fandango is clenching the bed sheets, panting hard, eyes squeezed shut and hips rolling. And faster than you can blink Tyler’s patience flew out the window.

He roughly pounded into Fandango, making his back arch and eyes darken with lust and want. “Ohhhhhh my god Tyler!! More, harder!!!” Fandango moaned loudly. Tyler leaned down and buried his face in Fandango’s neck, biting and sucking harshly.

Tyler didn’t know why he didn’t top more often. Everything about this was so delicious. The faint taste of cologne on his neck, Fandango’s moans, the sweet sound of wet skin slapping on skin, god.. Tyler was in pure ecstasy.

All the sounds and the overwhelming pleasure deep in his stomach, he was gone. He plunged himself deep inside Fandango and came deep inside of him. He felt the man below him go rigid as well, feeling his release coat their stomachs.

Tyler pulled out of Fandango and collapsed on top of him, panting hard. Fandango kissed the top of Tyler’s head and smiled warily. “Not bad for your first time on top…” He says chuckling breathlessly.

“Thanks Dango. You look great as a sub.. I should top more often.” He says smiling back. “And yeah..”

“I should top more often~.”


End file.
